Piracy and Privateering Act
Piracy & Privateering Act ' ' ' An act to create and ensure a proper system of administration for' ' licensed privateers to buy and sell goods lawfully to nobles and business owners of the Kingdom of Stormwind. ' ' Author: Lord Nathul Furlbrow, Duke of Gold Coast. ' ' Co-Author: Lady Tilliea Dryden, Baroness of Dryden Orchards.' ' Sponsors: Lord Adroby Relindor, Baron of Courtland' # Definitions # Stormwind Waters shall refer to the high seas off the coast of any Stormwind held territory up to a maximum of twenty miles. ''' # '''High Seas shall refer to the unbroken body of water covering the surface of Azeroth. # Inland water routes shall refer to any river or stream, that connects, or leads to the high seas. # A Privateer/Writ Holder will refer to any recipient of a writ of privateering. # Sea worthy shall refer to any vessel that is competent and capable to facilitate travel on the high seas. ' # '''Piracy ' # '''A citizen shall be considered guilty of piracy if they engage in forceful and or unlawful seizure of property along the high seas or inland waterways. # A citizen shall be considered guilty of piracy if they engage in unlawful hostile action towards another vessel upon the high seas or inland waterways. # Mutiny # A citizen shall be considered guilty of mutiny if while a part of a ship crew they engage in an organized or unorganized effort that would result in the vessels lawful captain losing command of the vessel. # A citizen shall be considered guilty of mutiny if while a part of a ship crew, they disobey any lawful order given to them by the ships lawful captain. ' # '''Establishment of the Board of Privateering ' # '''The Board of Privateering will consist of commissioned officers within Stormwind Navy as well as members of the Ministry of the Treasury. # The Board of Privateering will oversee the issuing, management and revocation of all Privateering licenses held within the Kingdom of Stormwind # The Lord High Exchequer will appoint all members to the Board of Privateering with approval from the Commissar of the Admiralty. # If the seat of Commissar of the Admiralty is vacant the Lord High Exchequer may appoint members to the Board of Privateering at his own discretion. ' # '''The Board will review all submitted applications from eligible Privateering candidates, issuing the said licensed with a majority vote. ' ' ' '5. Eligible Privateer Candidates ' # '''The Eligible Candidate must not have committed any crimes of treason or war against any factions within the Grand Alliance # A candidate must be the owner of a ship determined to be seaworthy by the Board of Privateering # The Candidate as well as their intended crew must be of an allied or neutral race to the Grand Alliance 6. Writ of Privateering Privileges and Restrictions ' # '''Upon being issuing the Writ of Privateering to a Writ Holder and all seafaring vessels under their command must follow the underlined restrictions. ' # 'Any goods defined as “Illegal goods” within s12 of Stormwind Law shall remain forbidden and may not be brought into any Stormwind held ports and waters. ' # '''A Writ Holder may only trade items with Nobility within the Kingdom of Stormwind, or Businesses approved by the Board of Privateering. # 'A Writ Holder may only perform acts of piracy against factions at war with the Kingdom of Stormwind, stated by the Ministry of War, and the will of His Grace, King Anduin Wrynn. ' # 'A Magistrate may not charge a Writ Holder with Piracy for as long as they hold a Writ of Privateering. ' # 'A Writ Holder may not conduct acts of piracy against vessels that could not be used for a military purpose or for the purpose of deep sea transportation while these vessels are in the territorial seas or inland waterways of their flag kingdom. ' Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Stormwind House of Nobles